guild_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Reference Sheet
MOVE →ACTION→RECOVER || ONE REACTION PER TURN Move (Movement can be spread throughout your turn) * Move. * Crawl. * Stand Up. * Use a Movement Ability. Action * Standard Attack. * Interact with Environment. * Use an Action Ability. Free Actions (Can use each one once per turn) * Action Surge. * Speak. * Switch Loadouts. * Grab or drop a Weapon, Shield, or Item. * Drop Prone. * Open or Close a Door. * Use a Free Action Ability. Recover (Take all 3 actions EVERY turn) * 1. Clear 1 Affliction Point * 2. Clear 1 Condition Point from all Conditions * 3. Roll an Ongoing Damage Check Reactions (One per turn) * Use a Reaction Ability. * Opportunity Attack. Afflictions Sensory Afflictions Blinded * A blinded character can’t see. All attack rolls are made with Disadvantage, and any attempt for a character to conceal themselves from this character is made with advantage. * The character takes a -10 penalty to any check that relies on sight. * Any attack made against your Defence or Reflex is with Advantage. Numbed * A numbed character loses any feeling of touch. * Any attack made against the character’s Grit has Advantage. Phantomed * A phantomed character loses the sense of their bodies’ movements and position. * The character takes a -10 penalty to any Dexterity Check. * Any attack made against the creature’s Willpower has Advantage. Deafened * A deafened character can’t hear anything. * The Character takes a -10 penalty to any check that relies on hearing. Muted * A muted character can’t speak. * The character takes a -10 penalty to any check that relies on speaking. Imbalanced * An imbalanced character loses any sense of balance. * At the start and end of its turn, the character falls prone. Stunning Afflictions Staggered * Any attack made against the character has Advantage. Dazed * A Dazed Character can’t make Reactions. Stunned * A Stunned character can’t make Actions or Reactions. Unconscious * An unconscious character can’t take Actions, Moves, Free Actions, or Reactions. * The character falls Prone if possible. * Any Attack made against the character has Advantage. Body Afflictions Immobilized * An immobilized character cannot move other than from teleportation and forced movement. Restrained/Lagged/Restricted * Any attack made against the character's Defence or Reflex has Advantage. Rooted * A rooted character cannot take Move Actions and cannot be moved from their space for any reason. Slowed * A slowed character’s speed is reduced to 1. This does not affect forced movement or teleportation. Weakened * A weakened character’s Attacks, Skill Checks, and Non-Skill Checks all have Disadvantage. Withered * A withered character’s attacks all deal half damage rounding up. Ongoing damage is not affected. Paralyzed * A paralyzed character cannot take Actions, Moves, Free Actions, or Reactions. * Any attack made against the character’s Defence or Reflex has Advantage. = Conditions = Invisible * An invisible character is impossible to see without the aid of magic or special senses. * The character can always try to Conceal itself, even without cover. * Attacks against the character’s Defence have Disadvantage, and the character’s Attacks against Defence have Advantage. Incorporeal * ½ damage from abilities that do not require a magical loadout to use. Nullifying * ½ damage from abilities that require a magical loadout to use. Vanished * This Character isn’t physically present, likely because they were temporarily teleported to a different plane of existence. They will reappear in the same space or the closest space possible on a later turn. Battered Chart